It is a well-known problem to position a device in a desired stable position on an uneven surface. The problem is often solved by placing one or more supporting plates or blocks underneath one leg of the device to compensate for the unevenness of the supporting surface, for example underneath one leg of a table or underneath one leg of a ladder or a scaffolding system. Often, the extra support is not secured underneath the leg, and the solution is not safe with a high probability that the device may tilt at some point in time with the consequence that the supported person or goods are put at risk.
There hence exists a need for a device that may be placed stable and preferably level on an uneven surface in an easy and automatic way.